yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Drama CD: Off the Road/Track 1
Summary: A cat is loose in Hakone Academy's clubroom. It's up to Arakita to capture it an ensure the club doesn't end up keeping a pet after Toudou, Izumida, and Manami take interest in the idea. Lost Cat ONODA: Original concept by Watanabe Wataru. MAKISHIMA: TV Anime “Yowamushi Pedal” Drama CD. ARAKITA: “Off the Road.” comes riding in ARAKITA: Seriously, this rain needs to stop. IZUMIDA: Did you find it, Toudou-san? ARAKITA: Hm? TOUDOU: Izumida! There it goes! and TOUDOU scream ARAKITA: What’s going on? �� �� �� �� ARAKITA: Don’t make such a fuss over a cat that snuck into the clubroom. IZUMIDA: But Arakita-san, that cat is surprisingly swift. TOUDOU: Yeah. It even took my hairband in the blink of an eye… Arakita? What are you taking out the mop for? ARAKITA: the mop All right… IZUMIDA: You can’t be… Wait! You don’t need to resort to violence…! ARAKITA: Just be quiet. taps the broom handle on the ground IZUMIDA: It came out… grabs the cat IZUMIDA: Wow! You grabbed it with one hand! ARAKITA: Here, take your hairband back. TOUDOU: Wahahaha, what a relief! his hair Now I’m back to my usual hairstyle. Thank you, Arakita. ARAKITA: No need to thank me over that. IZUMIDA: Arakita-san, you’re very skilled at handling cats. TOUDOU: Indeed. You seemed quite accustomed to it. I was impressed too. ARAKITA: Hah? It’s common knowledge, that’s all. IZUMIDA: Common… is it? TOUDOU: Apparently. You’re lacking common knowledge, Izumida. ARAKITA: So are you, Toudou. TOUDOU: Me too?! �� �� �� �� IZUMIDA: This cat has a rather strange fur pattern. TOUDOU: Yes. Its body is pure white but both its ears and the tip of its tail have brown stripes. Seems rather rare. meows TOUDOU: It meows a lot, too. IZUMIDA: Maybe it’s hungry. Ah, I have protein in my bag. ARAKITA: Hey, don’t do anything stupid. If you feed that to it, it’ll die. IZUMIDA: Eh, really? ARAKITA: Some foods are fine for humans but are poisonous to cats. TOUDOU: Is that common knowledge as well? ARAKITA: OBVIOUSLY. You ought to know that much. IZUMIDA: Oh… I’m sorry. But Arakita-san… ARAKITA: ? IZUMIDA: You know a lot about cats. ARAKITA: HUH?! I told you, it’s common knowledge! TOUDOU: Hey, here’s a simple solution! We just have to buy canned cat food from a store nearby. IZUMIDA: I see! They have those in convenience stores. They come in tuna or chicken tenders or the like, and seem to be a great source of protein. I’ve actually been wondering about them before. ARAKITA: Why are you concerned about the nutritional benefits of canned cat food? IZUMIDA: Eh? Doesn’t it concern you, too? I’ve heard that they’re being processed sanitarily these days to even be made for human consumption… Let us try it out one time. ARAKITA: You plan to eat it? And don’t feed it anything. Leave it alone. It’ll be a pain in the ass if it decides to stick around. IZUMIDA: Is that so? ARAKITA: I keep telling you… TOUDOU: Now, now. Why don’t we keep it as a clubroom pet then? IZUMIDA: That’s an ingenious idea! ARAKITA: Who the hell is gonna look after it? enters the clubroom MANAMI: Good morning~ TOUDOU: Yo, Manami. MANAMI: Huh? What are you all doing? ARAKITA: Manami, you shouldn’t be saying “good morning” when it’s after school. MANAMI: laughs Ah, right. I was sleeping earlier in the classroom, so it just slipped out. ARAKITA: Little Alice in Wonderland, as usual… MANAMI: Ah, a cat! IZUMIDA: Be careful, Manami! It’s more vicious than it looks! TOUDOU: Yeah. It’s only been friendly to Arakita so far– MANAMI: the CAT You’re really cute. Hey, that tickles! –Huh, did you say something? IZUMIDA: Uh, no. TOUDOU: Nothing. �� �� �� �� IZUMIDA: So, what should we name it? ARAKITA: Name it? IZUMIDA: We’re keeping it here, aren’t we? TOUDOU: Oh, right. A name, huh? What would be a good name… IZUMIDA: You leave me no choice. his jersey I will think of a wonderful name. in Abs… ARAKITA: Why did you zip up your jersey and start breathing deeply? IZUMIDA: Eh, well, I’m thinking of a name for it, aren’t I? So normally you’d– ARAKITA: NO ONE DOES THAT. Why are we even discussing this anyway? No name, no food, got it?! IZUMIDA: Abs… up his jersey I understand… TOUDOU: Now, now, Izumida is sorry. Forgive him, Arakita. ARAKITA: That went for you too, you know. TOUDOU: Me too?! MANAMI: food to the CAT Eat slowly, okay? ARAKITA: MANAMI!!! MANAMI: Yes? TOUDOU: You go at your own pace, as always… IZUMIDA: He gave it a bowl of rice to eat… ARAKITA: Manami… you little… TOUDOU: Well, what’s the harm? With the weather we’re having, let’s think of it as sheltering him for the time being and letting him lounge around. MANAMI: Thank you. In that case, if you insist so much, I’ll lounge around for the day. ARAKITA: WE DIDN’T MEAN YOU. �� �� �� �� ARAKITA: the door Here, the rain’s stopped. Go back home. IZUMIDA: We don’t have to kick him out that readily, do we? TOUDOU: Yeah. ARAKITA: If it starts thinking of this place as its home or a place for food, it’ll upset its owner. ALL: Owner? TOUDOU: Which means… that cat is owned by someone? MANAMI: Now that you mention it, it wasn’t wary at all when I offered it food. IZUMIDA: I see… TOUDOU: So that’s why you told us to leave it alone. �� �� �� �� MANAMI: his bike He said a lot of cold things, but Arakita-san cared about that cat more than any of us today… Hm? I don’t remember seeing a poster like this here before. “Lost Cat”? “A white cat with striped ears and tail has been missing the past three months–” �� �� �� �� IZUMIDA: clubroom Pardon my intrusion. Izumida here. TOUDOU: Oh, Izumida! IZUMIDA: Toudou-san, you’re here early today. –What’s with that mountain of books?! up a book “How to Care for Cats, Advanced Level.” This one is “Monthly Issue of Kitty and Me, Self-Taught Knitting Fashion”… and “I Am a Cat” by Natsume Souseki… TOUDOU: I had to do something after Arakita said all of those insults yesterday about how I didn’t know how to handle a cat. IZUMIDA: Which means… around CAT: meows IZUMIDA: I knew it… TOUDOU: Yeah. It’s all Manami’s fault for feeding him. IZUMIDA: And that’s why you have all these books? TOUDOU: Wahaha, naturally! I will put all of my energy into improving, even for the sake of an animal! IZUMIDA: Uh-huh… TOUDOU: If you neglect to polish your skills, you’ll never improve, Izumida. IZUMIDA: Pardon me, but if that is the case then I have no fallacies this time. TOUDOU: Hm? IZUMIDA: Take a look at this! Here is what I thought of as I strength-trained last night without sleeping. TOUDOU: Hm… what’s this? IZUMIDA: coughs Thank you for asking! What you’re looking at is a muscle training menu for cats! TOUDOU: Cats… muscle…? IZUMIDA: That cat’s posture has been bothering me the whole time yesterday. By completing this menu, it’ll straighten out his bent back! TOUDOU: It can… straighten his back…? IZUMIDA: Yes! Ah, I also thought up a menu that would tone the owner’s muscles along as well, so don’t worry. TOUDOU: “Cat and Abdominal Muscles”? IZUMIDA: Ah, that’s a catch copy. Having that will help to keep them motivated. MANAMI: into clubroom Good morning. Oh, you two are here early. �� �� �� �� ARAKITA: Jeez… Why did I even stop by here? I ended up buying it. What a pain in the ass. �� �� �� �� TOUDOU: …And that’s what happened! You think that’s horrible too, right, Arakita?! ARAKITA: What is. TOUDOU: Hey, were you listening to me properly?! ARAKITA: I was, but… So you’re saying that Manami left to bring that cat back to its owner, right? IZUMIDA: Yes. The cat came back here today, so Manami went to the address that was on the poster he found yesterday to bring him back. ARAKITA: See, what did I just say? TOUDOU: BUT THAT’S THE POINT! I went out of my way to borrow these books and learn how to handle a cat, and Manami took him away without me getting a chance to try them out! ARAKITA: I don’t care. TOUDOU: You’re so cold, Arakita! What do I do with this loneliness with no other place to go?! ARAKITA: I said, I don’t care. TOUDOU: …Very well then. If that’s how you’re going to be, I’ll test my recent knowledge on how to be affectionate on kitties on you instead! Stay still!! ARAKITA: What the fuck are you doing?! Don’t crowd around me, you pain in the ass! TOUDOU: Don’t move! Nothing wrong with being rubbed like a kitty! ARAKITA: Stop– What– Let go of me!! TOUDOU: …Huh? What’s this hard, bumpy feeling? ARAKITA: You bastard– TOUDOU: A convenience store bag? ARAKITA: Ahh, that’s– IZUMIDA: What’s that? TOUDOU: What’s in here? the bag What? Cans? IZUMIDA: Let’s see here… It says “chicken tenders” on it. –Ah, this is canned cat food! ARAKITA: You idi– GIVE THOSE BACK! TOUDOU: Why did you buy these, Arakita? IZUMIDA: I see… You really are a kind person after all, Arakita-san. ARAKITA: What the fuck are you talking about, Izumida? I bought canned food to eat for myself and got the wrong ones– IZUMIDA: Now, now, you should be more honest. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. ARAKITA: What? Who’s embarrassed?! IZUMIDA: You bought these cans for me, didn’t you? ARAKITA/'TOUDOU': …Huh? IZUMIDA: You know, since I mentioned yesterday that I wanted to try eating it. Isn’t that right? In that case… a can saying “Abs!” Thank you for this meal! TOUDOU: …Is that true? ARAKITA: FUCKING GO RIGHT AHEAD. Category:Translated Media